1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an easy frying device and more particularly pertains to a new cooking device for evenly cooking the food without having to turn the food over in the cooking vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of easy frying device is known in the prior art. More specifically, easy frying device heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,958; U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,976; U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,094; U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,469; U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,590; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,152.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cooking device. The inventive device includes a bottom heating member which includes a housing having a top side with one or two heating elements securely disposed in the top side; and also includes a top heating member which includes a housing having a top side and a bottom side and having one or two heating elements securely disposed in the bottom side; and further includes a plurality of support members for supporting the top heating member above the bottom heating member.
In these respects, the cooking device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of evenly cooking the food without having to turn the food over in the cooking vessel.